


Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon doesn't count here, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I give my favorite characters a break, Sam is Jack's Dad, Sam is Trans, Slight nods to S14 but it's blink and you miss it, This is a no-pain zone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcohol is mentioned, but it's barely there, okay there is a tiny smidgeon of angst, sam is bi, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, what can I say I am a creature of habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: When all the monsters go to sleep, it's time for a picnic.





	Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing some pretty dark stuff lately so I told myself I would write something happy for once in between all the angst... Also because Sam and Jack needed a pain free zone.
> 
> Cheers y'all!
> 
> Fic title based on a song from Steven Universe.

Sam and Jack aren't usually ones for sneaking away on Dean and Cas. But after all the stress they've been going through lately, having a lull means they just want some time to recuperate, from hunting and the atypical stress colouring the life a half-human, half Archangel child with high intelligence but the age of a two year old.

Scratch that- three year old, come tomorrow.

At least, that's what Jack thinks this is. Sam also has a feeling that Jack is trying not to think about it, but Sam hasn't forgotten.

So Sam does what he does best: plan a surprise party. That's half the reason Cas and Dean pretend to stay behind: Sam wants some time to get Jack's mind off his troubles, and Dean and Cas are better at rustling up a crowd.

So while Sam waits, and Jack still unaware, they go camping with lunches packed with peanut butter banana sandwiches, smoothies, and fishing poles. Jack thinks that Dean will meet them there the following day with Cas and the accompanying kayaks, which is true, but remains unaware of everyone else along for the ride.

Kelly drives over with pineapple pizza and s'mores at the campsite once sunset starts to set in, having planned to meet them earlier but held up by getting Heaven back in order with Balthazar. (Billie, as hands off as she is, did come through with a few favors after Castiel and Anael summoned Chuck to demand Jack's soul back, mostly because more than one universe had been massively screwed up as a result of the fallout that Billie was willing to bargain almost anything if it meant preserving the very fabric of reality.

Once summoned, Chuck had hugged his newly revived surrogate daughter-in-law (after she socked him in the face, which Gabriel took a picture of and framed above Ash's usual sleeping spot in the new bar he'd built with Ellen that Gabriel and Rowena frequented all the time). Then Chuck wished the Winchester clan well and promptly exiled himself away with any remaining problem archangels and Leviathans after having lost spectacularly in the cosmic dare Gabriel had wagered, but mostly to stop his other children from breaking reality again because it was giving him a headache.)

But they don't have to worry about the big world-ending calamities anymore.

So Sam focuses on the small details, things that might have gone overlooked in times more fraught than these. And Jack still has a massive weakness for chocolate, and while Sam might insist on eating vegetables and moderate amounts of sugary cereal in the name of a balanced, healthy diet, he's not going to deny the kid the usual joys of childhood. That's what being a parent is about- letting them act freely, but setting boundaries that allow for children to be children, and not stuck carrying the burdens of adults.

\--

Fishing, while quiet, brings a smile to Jack's face. He likes contemplating the ripples across the water, and pointing out the bass he can see deeper under the waves. Sam can't quite see that far, but smiles and holds Jack's lifejacketed torso steady while Jack cranes over the side. Jack probably doesn't need the lifejacket, but Sam still wants to make sure he doesn't fall in, and Jack seemed to like the extra padding and material outside of the functionality.

Lately, Jack has been hesitant about using his powers, but eventually, he manages to levitate them both above the water, Sam having encouraged him that it's okay to try and get used to things again.

It also doesn't stop Jack from dropping them face-first into the lake when he gets distracted by a territorial swan, either, but Kelly manages to chase it off and get their mind off the cold by cannon-balling off the dock to join them.

It's not often Sam gets to dive and swim for fun, so he relishes the lack of responsibilities while Jack lures sparkling fish to leap out of the water with a few flickering light displays.

\--

When the sun goes down, they roast corn on the cob over a fire with potatoes and griddle cakes, all while telling each other tales of pirates and godzilla and spaceships. Jack tells ghost stories where the ghosts are instead civil servants trying to fix the mischief of wayward tulpas with good intentions but faulty execution, and Sam thinks that maybe there is normalcy and peace to be found in this life, finally, after all.

\--

When the sun rises, Sam takes Jack and Kelly to a drive in movie theater where they meet with Claire, Kaia, Owen, and Magda. It's a stop-motion animation, full of songs and colors and dancing, and all of them lounge in the back seat of the Impala, tossing popcorn around in ways that Dean would object to but will never know, because they've all decided it's their collective secret.

At least, it is until Sam catches sight of Gabriel, Rowena, Bela, Rowena, and Balthazar parked a few rows down, taking incriminating pictures and watching them with binoculars, undoubtedly up to something suspicious and likely business-related, neither of which Sam or Jack will allow to go unhindered.

After that, the crew huddles, and Magda and Jack eventually levitate all the evidence into Gabriel's new car for him to find, with Balthazar losing a bet to Rowena in the process. The real kicker is Owen spray painting the back fender in Enochian with Kaia, unnoticed while the psychic popcorn war is waged.

\--

Back at the campground, the mixed group of kids and teens start playing tag in the lake, starts some arts and crafts, then decide on catching fireflies and searching for tree frogs, or, in Jack's case, taming snakes and draping them around his neck until the snakes decide they've had enough angelic warmth and then Jack sets them free far, far away from the tent Dean has claimed for his own.

When Jack goes fishing with Dean and Cas, Sam, Eileen, and Kelly crack open a few beers and figure out the best time to break out cake and nougat.

Opportunity strikes when Magda and Owen get Jack distracted with the telescope they've brought to view the Pleiades, and when they return, Eileen is the one brandishing a vuvuzela in tune to happy birthday when the rest of the family leaps out of the bushes and starts singing.

Jack laughs and laughs and laughs (after he froze and accidentally made everyone's hair stand on end from being surprised), and then everyone is catching up and sitting on the picnic benches, sharing cupcakes, booze, and swapping stories, new and old, of a life not quite quiet yet, but full of joy and vacations along with all the work they have to do.

While Donna, Jody, and Mary help teach Jack and Owen how to skip rope off to the side, Sam and Dean listen in on one where Ash, Ellen, and Jo tricked Crowley and Gabriel into competing as to who could make the most structurally-sound giant flammable statue out of marshmellows as a marketing stunt, only for the both of them to be tricked and beaten by Charlie and Kevin teaming up and making the best version of all. (The two of them had set out to quietly stop independent rookies from doing hunting on their own like the Ghostfacers, and have been trying to make an underground hunter library and supply chain with Sam's records from the Bunker, Mary's field notes, and Garth's house-boat as a base for their start-up corporation). Gabriel and Crowley still weren't over it, but Balthazar and Cas had won a lot of bets and souls as part of the wager that Ash hadn't quite rigged but hadn't been entirely truthful about, either.

Claire and Kaia go to the pier to chat, while Rowena and Charlie debate loud enough that even Bobby ends up getting drawn into their conversations on the practical applications of certain types of witchcraft.

John Winchester doesn't say much, mostly just stays near Mary and watches the forest and Dean and Sam with a wistful, far away look, but then Cas takes him for a walk. Sam doesn't know what they end up talking about, but when they get back, Henry's old watch is on John's wrist, and he looks a little less slouched and wary.

They don't talk much these days, but for all of John's decisions, Sam can't quite let him slip away. He'd been gone and absent long enough already, and Sam thinks, that once he had a chat with Chuck, that he doesn't intend to follow the same old tired mistakes.

Sam still doesn't let him get close to Jack, on principle, but he won't bar him from trying to be a part of the family, however distant...

Then Eileen nudges Sam's arm, and pulls him from the circle of picnic tables and tents and sleeping bags. Sam dances with Jack, Eileen, Mia, and Max in a circle while Alex blares techno music instead of Dean's hard rock, with Dean not arguing, instead swigging more soda and opting to tell another failure of a pun to Cas and a very inebriated Alicia, who has already downed two whole bottles of booze that Rowena smuggled in and Sam doesn't trust for a second.

\--

Once the night is not quite young, Dean sets off rounds and rounds of fireworks over the water with Castiel's help to keep them quiet and muffled and from being a fire-hazard, although Balthazar snuck a few that probably weren't legal anywhere in the states or parts of heaven, from what Sam can tell.

\--

Another birthday passes, and Jack finds that he might just have time to take a deep breathe and take everything in, then hugs Sam and Kelly and Eileen, all of them finally able to sit back and relax.

The world doesn't stop turning, but when it comes to a standstill, sometimes there is beauty to be found in the spaces between, time enough for love and hope and kindness and family in a world that is full of buzzing, constant noise, a beehive never quite at rest.


End file.
